criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
There Will Be Blood
There Will Be Blood (Case #56) is the fifty-sixth case of the game. It is also the final case of the city of Grimsborough and its Airport District. This case concludes the mystery of Samuel King that started from It All Ends Here and the folly of the Crimson Order that started from A Brave New World. Case Background The victim was a key Aloki representative named Delsin Peota, who was found at the construction site in the woods scalped to death with the words "You are next" carved into his chest. Delsin was actually murdered in the gold mines per Nathan. The team consulted Anakee moments after shipping Delsin's body for autopsy to investigate a Pilgrim feast as it was in 1643, using the same peace pipe ritual when the team investigated Sandy Grimmes's murder, but with a different herb blend. As with Case #53, Anakee was kind enough to give the team any artifacts from the past that caught their attention. In addition, Anakee told the team to physically dig the construction site and found skeletons underneath the grass, grounds for the team to declare the Pilgrim feast, the discovery of skeletons underneath the construction site, and Delsin's murder linked altogether. During the murder investigation, the team managed to find an execution order issued by Serena Johnson commanding Samuel King to kill Adam Bentley for discovering the Crimson Order's secret gold mine (which was not on the map) and attempting to out the illicit endeavor unless Adam received money to convince him not to out any information, prompting the team to arrest Serena for the second-degree murder of Adam. The primary arrest occurred when the team incriminated Milton Grimmes, the prison warden of the Grimsborough Detention Center, as Delsin's killer and the leader of the notoriously secret society known as the Crimson Order. Per Serena, Delsin attempted to discover Crimson Order's grave secrets, but Milton didn't let Delsin get away with it. In the case's tense moments, Milton believed that the city belonged to the Grimmes family and admitted that he killed Delsin and drank the blood of the slain Aloki. Milton dropped a bomb when he revealed that his ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, did the same to Inaya because Solomon discovered that the Aloki tribe had an abundance of gold through a gold mine and thought that the gold would be enough to control Grimsborough with an iron fist. So according to Milton, Solomon devised a plan to gather the Aloki in one roof by seducing Inaya and invoking a Pilgrim-Aloki feast, where he later had the Crimson Order do the dirty work. After the Aloki Massacre, Solomon seized the Gold Mine for the Crimson Order's financial benefit, in which Inspector Jones was aghast because those four centuries gold was the Order's motive. Milton continued by stating that with the gold mine as the Order's headquarters, he could declare himself as a dictator and a God, and attempted to kill the player with his handgun. Ramirez intervened by hitting Milton with his frying pan--mirroring the saving move he demonstrated when the team arrested Tess Goodwin. The team didn't hesitate to handcuff Milton, but Milton responded in disgust that he was supposed to bring the player's head to Milton's great ceremony in the Crimson Order's Headquarters. And so Jones and the player disguised themselves as Crimson Order members to arrest Alden Greene and Howard Johnson at the Crimson Order hideout. With Milton, Alden, Howard, and Serena detained, the trial of the century was about to ensue. Judge Hall started by profiling the Grimmes family as Crimson Order leaders and mass murderers, but Milton blasted Judge Hall for attempting to locking the Order away as he claimed the Order did it for the greater good of the city. Next, Judge Hall held Serena liable for the second degree murder of Adam Bentley, but Serena responded that she would be known as Grimsborough's greatest matriarch. Furthermore, Judge Hall made Rachel Priest's murder a Crimson Order murder, but Alden countered that the Order could've made Grimsborough rich because of the gold the Crimson Order seized from the Aloki. Finally, Judge Hall told Howard he abused his power as Mayor of Grimsborough, acting on his mother's orders, although Howard didn't understand what Judge Hall said. The mess the Crimson Order made through 4 centuries of bloodshed were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement, even though Judge Hall felt it was too light of a sentence in her opinion. Milton responded in disgust that the Crimson Order built Grimsborough, but Judge Hall stated that the city was built through acts of murder and told Milton not to talk anymore. Judge Hall admitted that the mass sentencing of the Crimson Order finally placed an end of a dark era, and a bright future awaits Grimsborough, alas marks the end of the Crimson Order. The team investigated the mines following the end of the Order to ensure that it originally belonged to the Aloki tribe. In the mines there was an ancient Aloki Painting and after careful analysis, it was deduced that the Aloki founded the Gold Mines prior to the arrival of the Pilgrims, and with that knowledge, the Aloki was finally vindicated. The player then accepted the promotion to the police force at Pacific Bay City, but not before the Grimsborough Police Force and Cathy threw a farewell party for the player. Victim *'Delsin Peota' (found scalped with "You are next" carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Milton Grimmes' Suspects C56-Anakee.png|Anakee C56-RH.png|Roman Harris C56-SJ.png|Serena Johnson C56-MG.png|Milton Grimmes C56-CK.png|Cathy King Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer takes Vitamin C. *The killer eats snails. *The killer has grey hair. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes 1._Site_Layout.png|Site Layout 1w1w1w.png|Excavation Site 3._Feast_Hall,_1643.png|Feast Hall 1643 4._Feast_Table,_1643.png|Feast Table 1643 5._Mining_Shaft.png|Mining Shaft 6._Wagon_Rail.png|Wagon Rail Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Site Layout. (Available start of chapter; Clues: Victim's Body, Tree Stump, Billboard, Chalice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer plays Violin) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Peace Pipe) *Ask Anakee about her peace pipe. (Prerequisite: Peace Pipe found) *Investigate Feast Hall, 1643. (Prerequisite: Talk to Anakee; Clues: Old Etching, Torn Fabric) *Examine Smashed Billboard. (Result: Billboard) *Analyze Billboard. (06:00:00) *Quiz Roman Harris about his Billboard Contract. (Prerequisite: Billboard analyzed) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer takes Vitamin C) *Examine Old Etching. (Result: Etching Portrait) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her Pilgrim Ancestors. (Prerequisite: Etching Portrait unraveled) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Tapestry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mining Shaft. (Available start of chapter; Clues: Torn Sheet, Headband, Wagon) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Execution Order) *Arrest Serena Johnson. (Prerequisite: Execution Order restored) *Investigate Feast Table, 1643. (Prerequisite: Serena Johnson in custody; Clues: Totem Head) *Examine Totem Head. (Result: Faded Illustration) *Examine Faded Illustration. (Result: Illustration) *Analyze Illustration. (09:00:00) *Talk to Milton Grimmes about his ancestor's wedding feast. (Prerequisite: Illustration analyzed) *Examine Headband. (Result: White Sample) *Analyze White Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer Eats Snails) *Examine Wagon. (Result: Crimson Order Helmet) *Examine Crimson Order Helmet. (Result: Handprints) *Analyze Handprints. (12:00:00) *Grill Cathy King about her possible involvement in the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Handprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Excavation Site. (Available at start of Chapter; Clues: Faded Notebook, Scalp, Skull) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Incriminating Message) *Question Roman Harris about the incriminating message. (Prerequisite: Incriminating Message unraveled) *Examine Scalp. (Result: Pink Hairs) *Arrest Cathy King. (Prerequisite: Pink Hairs found on scalp) *Examine Skull. (Result: Inaya's Skull) *Question Milton about the Aloki Massacre. (Prerequisite: Inaya's Skull analyzed) *Investigate Wagon Rail. (Prerequisite: Milton, Roman, and Cathy interrogated; Clues: Crimson Order Chest, Broken Slab) *Examine Crimson Order Chest. (Result: Dagger) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Bloody Hair; Murder Weapon confirmed: Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has grey hair) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Slab) *Analyze Slab. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a gold brooch) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Anakee if she needs any help. *Investigate Mine Shaft. (Clues: Paintings) *Examine Paintings. (Result: Aloki Paintings) *Examine Aloki Paintings. (Result: Paint Sample) *Analyze Paint Sample. (09:00:00) *Tell Anakee the Aloki can get their land back. (Prerequisite: Paint Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger, 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Excavation Site. (Prerequisite: Tell Anakee the good news) *Ask Cathy what's wrong. (Prerequisite: Play Excavation Site as a task; Clues: Cathy's Bag) *Examine Cathy's Bag. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Farewell Card) *See what Cathy has to tell you. (Reward: Jones Hairstyle, Grimsborough Keepsake T-Shirt) *Travel to Next City. (No stars) Trivia *This is the only case in which four characters are arrested: Milton Grimmes, Serena Johnson, Howard Johnson, and Alden Greene. *This case and The Secret Experiments are the only final cases of a district in which not all the suspects are from previous cases. *In the crime scene, "Mining Shaft", a warning poster of a Creeper from Minecraft can be seen. *In the crime scene, "Wagon Rail", a monkey head can be found, it's similar of a scene from "Indiana Jones: Temple Of Doom" Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Airport Category:Cases